The present invention relates to a tool to assist a golfer in practicing putting. Golf is a very popular game. Golf is an outdoor game in which individual players use specially designed clubs to propel a small, hard ball over a field known as a course. The course normally consists of 18 holes. The object of the game is to advance the ball around the course using as few strokes as possible. To facilitate the practice of their games many golfers use putting practice tools. In the prior are there are several tools to assist golfers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,243 disclose a putting tool in the form of a box structure with a hole in the middle with an incline attached to the middle to assist the ball into the hole. The present invention provides a uniquely designed tool to assist a golfer in developing their game.